El ultimo recuerdo
by Valsed
Summary: Una nueva vida a comenzado para él, pero sombras del pasado han venido a atormentarlo, qué puede hacer para detenerlo todo y poder ser feliz?. Yaoi
1. Parte 1

**El ultimo recuerdo**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi

Saludos a Gabz (en especial porque use el nombre que me sugirio la otra vez :D)

««»»

««»»

Porque había ido a esa ciudad? Sencillo, los rumores que le habían llegado sobre ella eran tentadores, sobre todo para alguien como él. Una ciudad tolerante donde no importaban las preferencias, credos o razas, hasta parecía una Utopía; pero que mejor que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos, y por fortuna la decepción no llego.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, lo que mas lo caracterizaba era que tenia la facha de ser un pueblo, lleno de casas coloniales formando sus vecindades, las calles empedradas con gran cantidad de jardines y lugares de recreo esparcidos en toda la ciudad, y las bardas de roca.

Llevaban dos semanas ahí, y ya había hecho varios amigos ah quienes les había dejado en claro su anormalidad y a los cuales no les importaba, ellos no lo despreciaban. Se dirigía a una de las plazas, donde abundaban los locales de comida y centros de juego.

En una de las escaleras de piedra encontró a 3 chicos, los enormes y viejos arboles les daban sombra.

Todos en las cercanías tenían la costumbre de saludarse y recordar los nombre, tal vez la señal de que no deseaban estar solos, pues la mayoría buscaban lo mismo que él... comprensión.

Después de un rato de recreo, regreso a su casa, aun faltaban dos semanas para que empezaran las clases, así que no tenia deberes escolares que cumplir. Aunque sus padres le recordaban diariamente que el siguiente año entraría a la universidad y aun no escogía una profesión.

Entro a su casa, era de dos pisos y algo estrecha; pero eso si muy acogedora, el primero en saludarlo fue su sobrino de 5 años, que corrió a abrazarlo, como su hermana tenia que trabajar para pagar los gastos, era él quien tenia que cuidarlo por las tardes creando entre ellos un fuerte lazo.

pequeño Danni, cómo estas?- el pequeño de cabello castaño claro y enormes ojos color miel, de piel apiñonada. Vestía con una camisa gris y un pantalón de pana color marino, con tenis con figuras de anime.

Hola Aleksei- saludo una chica de cabello rubio en un tono oscuro, lo tenia ondulado y le cubría toda la espalda; sus ojos grises mostraban que era una persona firme en convicciones, el tono de piel fue lo que heredo a su hijo. Vestía un traje sastre con pantalón de color rosa pálido.

tío Aleksei volviste, vamos a jugar-

claro- Aleksei es de piel blanca, de cabello rubio claro en hongo muy lacio cayendo sobre la silueta del rostro y una larga coleta que le cae por detrás llegándole hasta la cadera, sus grandes ojos lilas demostraban mucha ternura, a pesar de tener 18 años en apariencia se veía mas chico.

Había heredado el aspecto frágil de su difunta abuela paterna, ella era una chica de gran belleza y enorme corazón, la cual por desgracia murió joven en un accidente que no sabe exactamente como fue.. Aleksei vestía una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto color crema, pantalón casual color kaki.

Hola Camille- la saludo de beso en la mejilla con el pequeño en brazos -ya me haré cargo de él-

nos vemos, cuídate pequeño- acaricio el cabello del niño

adiós mamá- la chica salió.

Ambos chicos subieron unos cuantos escalones que separaban el pasillo de entrada al resto de la casa; entraron en un cuarto lleno de juguetes, allí estaba la televisión y la estación de juego, y se dispusieron a jugar.

Pronto llegaría el ocaso -Aleksei ya llegue- se escucho la voz de una mujer

estamos aquí- el chico no se había levantado del piso, donde se encontraba jugando.

Danny- llamo extendiendo sus manos, le pequeño corrió a los brazos de su madre -cómo te fue mi pequeño?-

bien-

que bien mi amor-

¿y a ti Camille?-

te seré sincera, que mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo son mas agradables, aunque gane un poco menos-

te felicito por lo primero y sobre lo segundo pues... también-

hay Alei- el chico sonrío -bueno¿ya cenaron?-

no, nada. Esperábamos que llegaras-

ya deberías aprender a cocinar-

no quiero, me da flojera- comento entre risitas

flojo-

Danny¿crees que soy flojo?-

no, Alei no es flojo-

eso-

no seas cómplice de tu tío-, los dos comenzaron a reírse

La cena no tardo en prepararse, y cuando estaba todo listo la puerta permitió a sus padres entrar. Los 5 cenaron tranquilamente.

««»»

Un nuevo día llego, sus padres ya se habían ido a trabajar, y Camille se había llevado a Danny al kinder; al levantarse como siempre encontraba el desayuno dispuesto.

En cuanto termino de comer se fue a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse y salir a pasear, pero al pasar por el estudio escucho que varias cosas caían, supuso que había puesto algo mal, ya que no había nadie mas en la casa.

Entro con la intención de acomodar el desastre que se adivinaba por el fuerte ruido ocasionado. Pero al entrar vio todo el lugar e perfecto orden, el sofá frente a la ventana abierta donde la cortina se movía libremente por el aire, los libreros llenos estaban perfectamente acomodados, el escritorio con la computadora atiborrado de hojas, y el piso sin objeto algunos. Observo todo de nuevo buscando lo que causara el ruido, pero no encontró nada.

Se acerco a la ventana para cerrar la ventana y evitar que las hojas volaran, miro un momento por el paisaje de altas casas y arboles que competían por el tamaño, varias personas caminaban por la acera. Se preguntaba que había sido el causante de ese ruido, nada se veía fuera de lugar, pero había escuchado muy claro el ruido.

La casa estaba silenciosa, solo le escuchaba los ruidos de la ciudad, tan pacifica, la fragancia matutina en esa ciudad limpia venia con el viento cálido. Suspiro permitiéndose relajar.

Unos golpes en sus costillas -AAAH- grito asustados¿quien había sido¿qué había sido?. ¿Qué perturbo su paz?

Una estridente y conocida risa comenzó a escucharse

Camille, no hagas eso-

La risa no se pagaba -es que... es que... te veías tan indefenso... - la hilaridad persista.

Hizo un tierno mohín de disgusto -no me gustan que me asusten, no es gracioso-

para mi si lo fue- se calmo aun sonriendo -no te enojes que se te a arrugara el rostro y así nadie te va a querer-

mj- salió del estudio olvidando la razón por la que estaba ahí desde el principio.

uy que gruñon- lo siguió -bueno, te vas a ir con tus amigos?-

si, regreso antes de que te vayas, igual que siempre-

no, espera, irán a la plaza verdad?-

si-

no te importa que te acompañe, tengo que comprar unas cosas-

esta bien-

««»»

Ambos caminaban por una de las transcurridas avenidas.

Camille- llamo pensativo

¿qué pasa?-

me estoy volviendo loco-

¿apenas te das cuenta?- la miro disgustado -era broma, pero dime porque lo piensas-

siento que me vigilan-

ya somos dos-

¿tu también lo sientes?-

si- la chica agarro su bolsa de mano y saco de ella una polvera con espejo y simulando mirarse intento ver tras de ella.

a ver, presta- le pidió su hermano tomando el estuche que se le extendía

no sabia que también eras metrosexual, deberías pedirme consejos para maquillarte-

no gracias, no quiero parecer payaso- se burlo

oye- Aleksei acelero dos pasos adelantándose y girándose, haciendo que su coleta se moviera libremente, se coloco frente a su hermana, caminando hacia atrás, conocía bien el camino como para hacerlo. -qué vez?-

un coche se detuvo de frente, tiene vidrios polarizados-

eso es normal¿qué mas?-

nada que sea extraño- dijo con desinterés.

mm, entonces la locura es contagiosa-

ALEKSEI- le llamaron varios metros adelante. El chico volteo y reconoció de inmediato a quien lo llamaban

vamos- sujeto a su hermana y la jalo hasta llegar con sus amigos.

Hola Camille¿cómo has estado?- saludo cortésmente un chico de cabello y ojos verde lima que le llegaba a los hombros, y de aspecto delicado.

bien Jan¿y ustedes?- pregunto a los otros tres chicos que los acompañaran

bien, aquí esperando al impuntual de tu hermano- agrego una chica de cabello lacio color platino y ojos azul oscuro, que resaltaban mucho en su pálida piel.

no te enojes Jean, fue mi culpa que llegara tarde-

esta vez, pero las demás?- agrego un chico de cabellera negra hasta la cintura, alto y de apariencia intimidante.

¿siempre llegas tarde a tus citas Aleksei?- pregunto con falso enojo su hermana

no es cierto Kira miente, es que...- bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos -siempre me detengo a disfrutar de un helado con Doña Kana- su voz sonó infantil

tú y tu vicio por lo helados-

es que saben muy ricos-

y lo peor de todo es que no nos invita- agrego la platinada

ya vez Aleksei- amonesto Camille

pues yo siempre les digo: vamos por un helado. Pero ellos no quieren-

si por ti fuera, nos la pasaríamos todo el día comiendo helados con Doña Kana- agrego el pelinegro

tu crees Kira?- fingió ignorancia

vamos, no molesten a Aleksei-

tu si me entiendes Jan- abrazo al pelilima

todos tenemos nuestros defectos y hay que saberlos comprender-

pero ninguno tan obvio- agrego Kira

bueno, me gustaría seguir molestando a mi hermano, pero tengo cosas que hacer- alejándose y con un movimiento de mano -nos vemos chicos-

adiós Camille-

¿por que siempre la apoyan cuando empieza a molestarme?-

porque te vez lindo cuando te enojas- se burlo Kira mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo

Jan mira a tu novio-

lo veo-

El alto tomo al peliverde y lo abrazo -si veme solo a mi- lo beso en los labios

hey, hey, no cuenten su dinero frente a los pobres- la chica tomo al rubio -ventee Aleksei dejemos a estos dos con sus arrumacos-

si-

ja, nos tienen envidia- cerro mas el abrazo ocasionando que Jan se sonrojara -sobre todo cuando te sonrojas- tuvo que bajar la mirada ante tantas muestras de cariño

Kira, por favor-

si ya déjalo en paz y vamos que quiero jugar un poco de basquetbol antes de ir al matine- Jean comenzó a caminar seguida de Aleksei

¿y por que al matine¿por que no mas tarde?- pregunto el pelinegro, tomando a Jan de la mano y siguiendo a los otros dos.

porque es mas barato y quiero salir a bailar esta noche-

ah, buena idea-

Aleksei hoy pasamos por ti en la noche-

sabes que tengo que cuidar a Danny- la chica se guindo de su brazo

por eso iremos mas noche-

no creo que mis padres me dejen-

veras que si-

mm, bueno- dijo inseguro.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	2. Parte 2

**El ultimo recuerdo**

««»»

Arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic :D

**Kaniza**: Konichiwaa, que bueno que te haya gustado, en cuanto a tu primera duda, pues si los vigila alguien, y la pregunta su respuesta es afirmativa.  
**Katruina**: Gracias por leer este experimento de fic, y gracias por animarte a leerlo.

««»»

««»»

Regresaba a su casa solo, cuando volvió a sentirse observado, sus ojos se movieron en sus órbitas buscando. Mientras pensaba como mirar hacia atrás intentando buscar lo que pudiera ser el causante de ese presentimiento. Y encontró la excusa.

buenas tardes señora, permítame ayudarla.

Una mujer de edad cargaba dos bolsas de mandado, al ver al chico acercarse lo miro desconfiada pero sus tiernos ojos le mostraban sinceridad -claro- le extendió las bolsas que cargaba. Al haber girado para ayudarla, permitió a Aleksei mirar hacia a atrás, no encontró nada mas que... el auto polarizado. Cuantas personas tienen autos oscuros con vidrios polarizados?

Pero dejo la idea a un lado, no encontró razón alguna como para ser vigilado, ni excusa aparente, y lo hecho todo a un delirio de persecución momentáneo. Camino con la vieja mujer tres cuadras, donde llegaron a su casa. En la puerta se despidió con la gratitud de la señora.

Se detuvo un momento en la entrada mirando a todos lados, aun confundido; no vio el auto ni nada sospechoso, pero aun así se apresuro a llegar a su casa, pues ya había perdido tiempo.

««»»

ya llegue- aviso al no ver a nadie al entrar

estamos aquí- se escucho desde la cocina

¿qué hacen?- vio a su hermana y al pequeños recargados en la mesa la cual estaba llena de artículos

hacemos pastel- Danny contesto con entusiasmo

que rico- se le acerco y le pico la nariz quitándole un poco de masa que se le había pegado por estar comiendo la mezcla que quedaba del traste. -y de qué es?-

chocolate-

mm, yo quería de vainilla-

Alei malo-

no es cierto, el de chocolate también es mi favorito-

que bueno que te alegre la idea- su hermana sujeto al pequeño y lo bajo de la silla donde estaba subido -porque te toca limpiar la cocina mientras limpio a este niño-

yo por que tengo que limpiar su desastre?-

porque yo tengo que limpiar a Danny y estoy segura que si dejo que tu lo hagas, los dos terminaran aun mas sucios-

crees eso?- pregunto con falsa incredulidad

claro que si-

bien tu ganas, tendré que- gimió como si llorara -soportar este tormento-

Aleksei- regaño -no caeré en tu truco-

mm, bueno será para la próxima-

solo recuerda apagar el horno en media hora o en vez de pastel comerán carbón-

con esa advertencia no se me olvida-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Habían terminado de cenar cuando se escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Camille se levanto a abrir.

buenas noches- saludaron tres visitantes

buenas noches chicos, que hacen aquí tan tarde- saludo el señor de cabellera rubia y ojos grises

tarde, si apenas son las 9- comento Jean confusa

La señora de cabello castaño y ojos azul celeste la miro intrigada -¿pues a que hora llegas a tu casa?-

normalmente a... las 12 a veces mas tarde-

vaya con la juventud de ahora-

Anel no los regañes, mejor díganos a que vinieron a estas horas- pidió el señor

es que vamos ir a bailar un rato y quisiéramos saber si permitiría a Aleksei acompañarnos- explico Jan

pues no lo se¿tu qué opinas Leo?-

vamos, se lo regresaremos temprano, las 5 de la mañana es temprano- agrego Jean

¿qué?- preguntaron ambos padre. Camille río disimuladamente, mientras que los tres amigos veían a la peliplatinada.

con eso de seguro no lo dejan salir- comento Kira

era broma, era broma. Ustedes digan la hora, yo me encargo que se cumpla-

bueno regresa a la una- le dijo madre a hijo

si- beso a sus padres y se disponía a salir

no se te olvide llevar un suéter-

si mamá- regreso a su cuarto, mientras sus amigos lo esperaban en la salida. Tomo el primer suéter que combinara y se puso frente al espejo para darse una rápida cepillada, pero el reflejo mostró a alguien mas con él. volteo rápidamente a sus espaldas para ver bien quien era.

Nadie estaba con él, regreso su vista al espejo y le mostró que estaba solo, pero... Aleksei estaba seguro haber visto a alguien, un rostro conocido, aunque no lograba recordar bien quien era.

Aleksei apúrate- le gritaron, pues se había tardado

voy- ignoro lo visto, tal vez solo había sido un rayo de luz reflejado. Salió de su cuarto y no tardo en llegar con sus amigos.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Regresaba a su casa, agotado por lo de la fiesta, sus amigos lo acompañaron hasta el inicio de la calle donde vivía, el camino era todo recto pasando solo por 6 casa. Estaba oscuro pero los faroles de la calle iluminaban su camino, permitiéndole ver todo lo claramente posible su camino.

En la tercera casa giro sobre sus talones mirando a sus espaldas, un ruido de coche arrancando y un farol que necesitaba mantenimiento fue todo lo llamativo que encontró. Por tercera vez había sentido esa sensación de ser observado, se quedo mirando un momento a la nada, esto ya estaba saliéndose de lo normal.

Su casa estaba ya cerca acelero el paso, con un poco de temor en su interior. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y después se arrepintió de hacerlo, su familia se encontraba dormida. Así que con cuidado volvió a cerrarla, y giro la llave para poner seguro.

Llego a su cuarto, se desvistió rápidamente, y se coloco un pantalón para dormir y una camisa holgada, todo eso después de antes haber cerrado las cortinas de su cuarto, dejándolo en una intima oscuridad. Se recostó en la cama aun exaltado por todo lo sucedido esa noche.

Se había divertido mucho y había conocido a un chico muy atractivo, de piel apiñonada y cabello rojo, sus ojos afilados de color cobrizo y demostrando seriedad, ese chico había aprovechado toda la noche para engatusarlo, pero Aleksei no era de los que se dejaban intimidar, no negaba que le emociono que se chico tan apuesto centrara su atención en él, y mentiría si dijera que sus atenciones no lo habían llegado a poner muy nervioso.

Pero por suerte no había bebido mucho, es mas había dejado de beber, para solo sorber algunos tragos por los mismos nervios temiendo que el liquido se le escurriera. Además era un chico responsable, no por si mismo únicamente, sino por el respeto a sus padres, a quienes admiraba tanto.

Y es que había escuchado muchas veces, que cuando los padres se enteran que sus hijos son homosexuales, los desprecian y los corren del lecho familiar. Pero sus padres no... si se impresionaron y noto cierta decepción en ellos cuando se enterraron; pero su apoyo y muestras de cariño alejaron cualquier miedo de que lo llegaran a despreciar. Y que otra muestra mas grande que el mudarse ahí, dejando todo.

Los amaba y por ellos es que deseaba convertirse en un buen hijo, forjarse un futuro que los haga sentirse orgullosos de él.

Recién daba las 1 de la madrugada y ya estaba en su cama; miraba el techo esperando la llegada del sueño, sus ojos lilas no se distinguían, pero los tenia abiertos. Su cabello caía sobre los costados de su rostro.

Estaba todo el silencio, solo el fuerte respirar de su padre, casi ronquido se escuchaba, se asombraba de como su madre era capaz de dormir así.

Bostezo y se iba a girar para dormir de costado, cuando... sintió el cuerpo ligeramente pesado y un aire caliente rozo su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y temor, se mantuvo quieto, el cuarto se enfriaba, un rechinido llego hasta sus odios, el fresco nocturno llegaba a su olfato.

Giro y se incorporo sentándose en la cama, no había nadie y la pesadez desapareció, un sobresalto... Varias sombras se movían en su cuarto, su corazón se detuvo un segundo provocado por el miedo.

Se relajo al descubrir la ventana abierta, la cual provocaba que la cortina se moviera y permitiera el paso de la luz del exterior. Se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, la cual cerro después de sentir el frío recorrer su cuerpo, corrió la ventana y...

A su mente llego el recuerdo de que él había cerrado la ventana antes de correr las cortinas¿cómo se había abierto, regreso su atención a la ventana, el seguro se encontraba en buenas condiciones, el viento no era fuerte, cómo pudo ser?

Y... la sensación de pesadez, pero sobre todo...

Llevo su mano a su cuello¿el aire caliente de donde había venido, un escalofrío... se abrazo a si mismo dándose protección, de nuevo el miedo lo lleno. Se sentía observado¿qué hacer, no era posible, no era un cobarde, no había de que espantarse, no lo había.

Llego a su cama en un brinco, se tapo por completo con las sabanas y rogó para que el sueño llegara rápido y olvidara el miedo.

««»»

Acostumbrado a despertarse a cierta hora, abrió los ojos pero los cerro de nuevo al molestarle hacerlo, se había dormido tarde y aun estaba cansado, pero no solo era eso, sino que también había pasado una mala noche, no había dejado de sentir frío. Se acomodo nuevamente en la cama dispuesto a volverse a dormir ahora que se sentía mas tranquilo.

Sintió como si apenas hubiera cerrado los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Alei levántate no seas flojo le dio un leve golpe en la cadera al bulto en la cama.

tengo sueño-

pues para que te vas de parranda si después no aguantas-

pero porque me molestas, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer-

Se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda a su hermano y cambio su gesto a uno serio -ahora que fui a dejar a Danny, volví a sentir que me vigilaban-

Se acomodo en la cama quedando boca arriba y descubriéndose hasta el pecho -me paso lo mismo anoche, pero creí que era por el alcohol que había tomado-

esto me extraña- se recostó su espalda alta sobre el vientre de su hermano

¿crees que debamos decirle a papá y a mamá?-

mm, pues esperemos un poco, tal vez alguien este jugándonos una broma-

Camille- dijo recordando lo sentido anoche -no me gusta sentirme así, yo creí... creí que aquí... podía estar tranquilo- su voz salió cortada por la tristeza

Se levanto para ver de frente al ojilila -aun recuerdas como te trataron tus supuestos amigos cuando se enterraron?- Aleksei asintió conteniendo unas lagrimas.

Alei- acaricio su mejilla -olvídalo, la gente de aquí no son como ellos, todos aquí son de mente abierta, y ya te diste cuenta que muchos comparten tus preferencias-

lo se, pero... pase muchos momentos agradables con ellos, sobre todo con Ulises, y... y... creí que él si me entendería- derramo una lagrima

no llores, y menos por ese tipo- recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano en una forma de consuelo -tu eres un gran chico, y ahora has conocido nueva gente y muy agradable. Convive con ellos-

si pero...-

sch, vamos levántate, disfruta del hermoso día- agrego poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole a su hermano.

si- también sonrío, sin duda contaba con una gran familia.

apurate a cambiarte, que quiero que me acompañes a unas compras, no quiero ir sola-

esta bien-

ah- agrego fuera del cuarto asomándose por el marco de la puerta, Alei ya se había quitado la camisa -deberías de hacer algo de ejercicio estas muy flaco-

oye- le aventó la camisa, la cual cayo sin llegar a su objetivo -mala- murmuro disgustado.

Tomo la camisa tirada y la dejo en el perchero, para después sacar nueva ropa del armario, se baño y se puso un pantalón oscuro, una camisola de cuello redondo color gris sin mangas, y una mascada del mismo color en el cabello permitiendo algunos mechones rubios salir por el frente. Su coleta amarrada agitándose a sus espaldas, se contemplaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en su habitación.

Se contemplo un rato -¿realmente estoy flaco?- se alzo la camisa y se palmeo el plano estomago, si era delgado, pero se veía sus músculos trazados en su cuerpo. No era del tipo musculoso, pero.. girándose sobre si, se dijo a si mismo que no le importaba. Bajo su camisa y dejo que un fuerte viento que entraba jugara con la holgada camisa y su rubio cabello que resplandeció con los rayos de sol que se filtraban, su coleta voló.

Volteo a ver hacia la ventana abierta... se detuvo confuso, impidiéndose sentir miedo. La ventana estaba cerrada y la cortina no se movía¿de donde vino el viento? Dio un paso hacia atrás, su rostro se torno pálido, sus manos se enfriaron. ¿qué sucedía?

Salió con un azotan de puerta.

¿Alei estas bien?- pregunto preocupada al verlo llegar apresurado a la sala donde lo esperaba sentada.

¿eh? Ah...- ¿cómo explicarle lo que sucedió, sino entendía lo que pasaba. Negó con la cabeza -nada- se obligo a relajarse -vamos-

Se levanto -¿seguro que estas bien?-

sip- le sonrío, le encantaba la sonrisa de su hermano.

bueno-

««»»

Regresaron dos horas después -ire a ver a los chicos- dejo las cosas en la mesa

bien; por cierto, saldré en la tarde con Danny, nos acompañas?-

tal vez los encuentre después-

bueno, nos vemos-

sip-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. Parte 3

**El ultimo recuerdo**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi

««»»

««»»

Aunque caminaba, por dentro pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, cuando salió con su hermana no había sentido de nuevo que lo vigilaban, eso le alegraba, pero le hacia suponer muchas otras cosas.

Camino las cuadras que lo separaban del parque donde se reunía con sus amigos. Desde lejos los vio a los tres ya reunidos, pero también los vio platica con dos señores desconocidos, no parecía una platica animada, redujo sus pasos mientras analizaba lo que pasaba.

Los dos tipos se alejaron del trío de amigos, en cuanto Aleksei ya estaba a algunos pasos, los cuatro vieron al par entrar a un auto oscuro con los vidrios polarizados, un extraño presentimiento lo azoto internamente.

–Aleksei, al fin llegas– la peliplatinada lo vio

–Hola chicos, perdonen el retraso–

–ya nos acostumbramos–

–y... de qué platicaban con esas personas?–

–pues…– los tres amigos se vieron –preguntaron cosas sobre ti–

–sobre mi? –

–si– contesto Jan –tienes algún problema Alei?–

–no, ninguno– le extraño.

–pues nos les dijimos gran cosas– intervino Kira.

–será mejor que tengas cuidado– agrego Jean preocupada

–lo tendré–

–por lo mientras nos tienes apoyándote– Kira rodeo con su brazo los hombros del rubio

–así es– agregaron los otros dos

–gracias amigos– esas palabras lo animaron mucho

–pero bueno, basta de platicas– Kira se separo y se coloco a lado de su novio –quedamos de retar a los chicos, vamos antes de que crean que nos echamos para atrás–

–si, vamos– apoyo Jean. Olvidaron lo sucedido, no querían preocupar a su amigo.

««»»

Llegaron hasta el área de canchas en medio del gran parque -ya era hora que llegaran- les arremetió un albino de cabellera lacia sobre los hombros, de ojos afilados color violeta, vestido de playera y bermudas deportivas, en sus manos balanceaba el balón de básquetbol

–no crean que por llegar tarde les vamos a dar facilidades– un cenizo oscuro de cabello corto y ojos carmín, vestido de pans gris y camisa.

–ni esperamos que nos la den Setsui– Kira enfrento al ojicarmin

–juguemos– otros dos chicos se acercaron, un castaño cabello desgrafilado, ojos oliva, mirada seria, con pans y campera, tomo el balón de manos del albino, –nos toca sacar– fue a la línea de tiro y lanzo el balón metiendo canasta limpia, el segundo chico tomo el balón, de cabellera alborotada y ojos azul celeste

–bien– Jean hablo bloqueando al pelizaul que ya estaba listo pasa lanzar el balón desde la línea media, jugarían a media cancha un 21.

Estaba empatados 18 a 18, Jan tomo el balón, aprovechando su baja estatura esquivo rebotando bajo el balón, una vez deshecho de los obstáculo lanzo a Aleksei, quien su velocidad le dio ventaja llegando a tiro, lanzo, el balón camino por el aro para después anotar los dos puntos.

–bien, me toca el tiro libre– el rubio tomo nuevamente el balón y poniéndose en el área, lanzo el balón el cual entro con rebote en el marco. –ganamos– choco manos con Jean, mientras Kira aprovechaba para robarle un beso a su novio que se había distraído.

–lástima volvieron a perder– la platinada se burlo

–ja, ja– dijo con sarcasmo –solo tuvieron suerte esta vez– hablo el albino

–no seas mal perdedor Glen–

–ya dejen de pelear– intervino el castaño –nos toca invitar las bebidas–

–vamos con Doña Kana–

–Alei– dijeron la mayoría como regaño

–bueno, no– agrego con inocencia

–creo que Alei tiene derecho a escoger, al fin que él anoto el tiro ganador– comento el peliazul sacando unos anteojos de su bolsillo y colocándoselos.

–Dustin tiene razón– apoyo Jan -además ahí venden refrescos fríos, no habrá problema para los demás- Kira cruzo su brazo sobre los hombros del peliverde.

–bien, vamos– el castaño comenzó a caminar seguido por los demás.

Jean se apresuro a acercársele –hey Marcus– se guindo de su brazo, no era secreto que a Jean le gustaba –compartimos un helado?–

–hn–

–que bien– sabia bien que sino negaba era una aceptación.

–Dustin ven acá– el albino sujeto fuertemente la cintura del peliazul –no te me separes–

–esta bien, pero no seas tan agresivo Glen– frunció el ceño

–soy lo que soy y te callas–

–Glen compórtate– lo regaño el castaño lanzándole una mirada intimidante

no le estoy haciendo nada a tu hermano- el albino suavizo el agarre -solo no quiero que le pase algo-

–te estoy vigilando–

–Dustin dile a tu hermano que solo quiero ser amable contigo–

–si eso es ser amable, no quiero saber que no lo es– intervino el pelinegro

–Kira no molestes– agrego el ojivioleta

–no molesto me burlo–

–tu te lo buscaste– soltó al pelizaul con intenciones de enfrentársele

–qué me vas ha hacer?– Dustin se interpuso deteniendo a Glen, mientras que Jan bloqueo el camino el paso hasta su novio.

–genial pelea– comento el de cabellera ceniza animado.

–parecen un par de niñitos– Jean había soltado a Marcus

–otra vez?– Aleksei miro a Dustin y a Jan con complicidad –vamonos chicos– les extendió sus brazos, uno a cada uno y se los llevo lejos de ahí.

–creo que ya les bajaron a sus novios– se burlo Setsui riéndose junto a Jean.

Kira y Glen vieron al rubio llevarse a sus novios –Aleksei– corrieron tras de él, cuando se sintió amenazado el pelilargo, sujeto la firmemente la muñeca de cada chico a su lado y corrió jalándolos consigo.

–no te dejes atrapar Alei– animo Jean aun riéndose.

Marcus solo veía fastidiado –alcancémoslos– dijo extendiendo su brazo a la chica, y comenzando nuevamente a caminar. Setsui cruzo sus brazos tras la nuca con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

El rubio no tardo en llegar al establecimiento, donde al entrar soltó a los dos chicos algo aturdidos por la euforia de su amigo. Alei se fue directo a donde estaban las heladeras y se recargo dibujando una tierna sonrisa hacia la señora de cabello cano y rostro arrugado y un tono oscurecido en la piel provocado por tantos años de estar bajo el sol.

–buenas tardes Doña Kana– recargo sus codos en las heladeras moviéndose, su coleta bailaba tras su espalda.

–Hola Alei, tu segunda visita de hoy?–

–sip, siiii; ahora traje a unos amigos–

–cuales?–

–ellos– giro con la intención de señalar a sus amigos. Y encontró a Jan y a Dustin sentados en el escalón de entrada, cansados –vamos chicos, pidan sus helados, los demás no han de tardar–

–Aleksei– lo miraron enojados dos perseguidores que llegaban –cómo te atreves?–

–en vez de regañarme, por que no ayudan a sus novios a levantarse– el ojivioleta y el ojinegro se miraron y después buscaron a sus respectivos novios.

–Jan/Dustin– los vieron en el piso y se apresuraron a ayudarlos.

Aleksei sonrío y después volteo a ver a la anciana –Doña Kana, déme lo de siempre–

–si pequeño–

–y ustedes que quieren?– giro a su derecha, ya ambas parejas había tomado asiento.

–yo quiero una bebida fría– comento Dustin

–yo también–

–pide para todos aguas frescas Alei–

–bieeeeen. De que sabores?–

–yo horchata–

–quiero limón–

–sabor mora–

–a mi de Jamaica– Kira fue el ultimo en pedir

–y ustedes?– volteo a la izquierda, los otros tres llegaba.

–nosotros queremos un sundaey– contesto Jean

–yo quiero un barquillo– Glen se le acerco. Poco después llevaban dos bandejas y los 8 chicos comenzaron a platicar alegremente.

««»»

Aleksei ya llevaba por su segundo helado cuando vio pasar a su hermana, iba en la otra acera con el pequeño Danny

–Camille– la llamo moviendo la mano -lastima, no me vio- estaba algo lejos.

–hoy no trabaja?– pregunto Jean jugando con la cucharita de su helado

–nop, solo entre semana, los fines de semana se los dedica a Danny–

–Aleksei–

–mm, qué pasa Jan?–

–ya viste– todos los que escucharon voltearon a ver como, el anterior auto oscuro parecía seguir a la rubia.

–Camille– Aleksei se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia su hermana, sus amigos tardaron en seguirlo por la repentina acción del rubio. –Ven– cargo a Danny y jalo de la muñeca a su hermana.

–qué pasa?–, se escucho el ruido del auto al acelerar. La chica miro hacia atrás para ver como el auto se dirigía hacia ellos –Alei, nos están siguiendo–

–si, vamos, apúrate– corrieron varias cuadras, hasta entrar a un callejón estrecho, salieron hasta la siguiente calle, donde se detuvieron. Pero dos personas salieron del auto.

–Alei, ahí vienen–

–vamonos– volvió a correr.

–tenemos que llamar a la policía–

–eso es seguro, pero primero perdámoslos–

Zigzaguearon varias calles –Alei, vayamos hacia allá– a lo lejos se veían una patrulla.

–si–

–ayúdenos– pidió la chica

–qué pasa señora?–

–unos tipos no están siguiendo–

–qué tipos?–

–esos– solo se vio como se escondían tras una esquina.

–quédense aquí– dijo uno de los policías –avisa a la central– el otro hizo lo ordenado, viendo como su compañero se alejaba.

–no se muevan– el segundo policía fue en ayuda de su compañero una vez hecho el aviso.

–chicos, están bien?– Dustin y los demás se acercaron.

–cómo estas Camille?– Jean abrazo a la rubia al verla tan nerviosa

–bien– tomo a Danny que abrazaba fuertemente a su tío, el niño en cuanto sintió a su madre se apresuro a abrazarla, Jean abrazo a los dos.

–esos tipos se ven peligroso Alei– Jan le dio un medio abrazo

–no se que quieran esos tipos, pero... – volteo a ver a su sobrino a quien ambas chicas intentaban tranquilizar –no quiero que dañe a mi familia–

–como ya te lo dijimos, cuenta con nosotros– Kira le estrecho la mano

–y con nosotros– Dustin lo miro de frente, fue apoyado por los demás.

Los policías volvieron, vieron al grupo de chico –se nos escaparon–

–y? Qué sucederá?– hablo Aleksei

–pasáremos el reporte y es conveniente que ustedes también lo hagan para que se les asigne a alguien a su caso, si esos tipos son peligrosos es mejor que todas las precauciones sean tomadas–

–si–

–si gustan podemos llevarlos a su casa en la patrulla–

–si– la rubia asintió levemente

–yo iré a hacer el reporte–

–no– contradijo a su hermano –no vayas solo, no... me dejes sola–

–nosotros nos separaremos y acompañaremos a cada uno– agrego Setsui

–Jean; tu, Dustin y Glen acompañaran a la señora. Los demás iremos con Aleksei– hablo Marcus, todos asintieron; a la patrulla subieron ambas mujeres con la pareja de chicos. Mientras que los otros tomaban el camino hacia la comisaria.

Aleksei iba muy pensativo, Jan volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez Aleksei recargo su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde –todo saldrá bien– intento tranquilizarlo

–tengo miedo–

–vamos, no te preocupes–

–es que...– no quiso seguir, le dolía continuar, y su amigo no insistió, los otros tres chicos los seguían de cerca. Kira con un poco de celos.

Camille en la patrulla acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de su hijo –vamos Camille– la otra chica le hablo, –nosotros los apoyaremos–

La rubia volteo a verla –gracias Jean, pero...– bajo la mirada concentrándose en su hijo –me preocupa Alei–

–esta con los chicos, no le pasara nada–

–si, pero...– los mismo recuerdos que los de su hermano llegaron a su mente.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


End file.
